Both the parent invention and this invention pertain to the removal of soldered components from a circuit board. With the multiple pins of integrated circuits and other components, desoldering faulty components to permit their removal from a circuit board requires that all of the contacts, or at least all of the contacts in a single contact row, be heated and desoldered at the same time.
The invention of the parent case accommodated this need by providing a long, thin solder pot designed to heat either a single line of contact pins extending through a circuit board, or a pair of fairly closely spaced rows of pins in a dual in-line package at the same time. That invention utilized a pair of spaced shields alongside the central vat to prevent the worker using the unit from burning his or her fingers, and also had four separate hand or board braces supported along the opposite sides of the central solder pot.
The instant invention represents improvements over the first invention, developed with the benefit of more extended use the desoldering vat of the first invention.